Love for Music
by WhyWhatShutup
Summary: Kagome dreams of being a pro horn player. At marching competition she meets Sesshomaru. a love for music draws them together. What could pull them apart? Bad description. Obviously Sessh/Kago. Rated for mild language. Reposted-edited
1. Chapter 1

She panted, arms aching. Sweat ran into her eyes and her heart pounded with adrenaline. She looked as far out of the corner of her eye as she could, waiting for the signal. The other girl's arm came down and Kagome began to move, as high on her toes as she could get, struggling to move out of Shippo's way and be exactly where she needed to be. Then she took a deep breath and began to play with the rest of her section.

Music was life to her. She dreamed of one day being a professional Horn player. She loved the rush of adrenaline that flooded her body whenever she was in front of a crowd, whether it was in a concert setting or out on the football field during marching band. She loved the callous on her pinky from her marching horn and the way she could always sing the music she wanted to play. She loved watching people's eyes widen when the first note came from her bell and she loved the ache of her muscles after a Friday or Saturday performance.

As the entire band played the last note of the show, Kagome felt as if she could fly. Her horn went down precisely in time with the Drum Majors and she turned in unison with the band to exit the field.

And the roar of the crowd at State finals warmed her to her soul.

They rushed back to the buses to put their instruments away and Kagome met up with her friend Sango, the captain of the saxophones. Sango played a Bari Sax named Hiraikotsu, after a weapon her ancestors had used. They leapt at each other squealing.

"That was so great!"

"I know! I can't believe we even made it to finals our first year at state! And we got fourth in semi-finals!" The girls embraced tightly.

"No PDA in uniform," Kagome's mentee, Shippo, joked.

The two junior girls rolled their eyes at him and continued talking.

They took off their hats and jackets together, chattering the entire time. Sango lined up her section behind the Horns so they could continue talking quietly.

"So, the guy you like goes to Asuwa High, right?" Kagome asked.

Sango turned red. "I do not like him!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her and Sango fidgeted. "Okay, I do. But he's such a perv that I shouldn't, okay? And yes, he goes to Asuwa."

"They win every year. What does he play?"

"Alto."

"Cool. I totally have to meet him! He was in All-State last year, right?"

"That's where I know him from."

"Funny, I don't remember him..."

Sango snorted. "That's because you were too busy fighting off Hojo when you weren't busy impressing the band director."

Kagome laughed sheepishly. Sango pushed her gently and she saw she was being left behind. She ran to catch up with her hands behind her back, as was required of the people in her band. As officers, she and Sango tried to set the example.

They got to the stadium and sat down to watch the other bands. 5A bands, the largest and the category they were in had gone first and the rest were out of order, since the 3A bands had to come from a stadium farther away. They got there just in time to see Asuwa go on. Asuwa was the band that usually won Grand Champion of the 5A category at state.

Kagome was impressed as they marched, creating almost perfect lines and curves. The balance between sections was excellent, especially considering the dome, but Kagome had also been impressed with Miyagi Gakuen High School, the school that had won prelims. Kagome thought they were equal in talent until the final piece.

A young man stepped out from the ranks. His skin shone moonlight pale even to the people in the stands. He towered over the musicians nearby and his posture was ramrod straight. He shifted a bit then began to play his Baritone.

Kagome's heart fluttered and her cheeks paled then warmed again. Her breath quickened then almost stopped all together. She melted. The warm sounds coming from his bell made her want to drop her $6,000 Hans Hoyer horn in a river and pick up the Baritone. She was completely incapable of taking her eyes off of him. Even when he stepped back into the ranks, her eyes followed him, even off of the field.

"-ome. Kagome!" Sango said shaking the stupefied Horn player.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay? Your mouth was just kinda hanging open. I thought you were about to drool on yourself or something."

Kagome blushed. "I just saw God."

"What?"

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "Nothing."

Eventually they left to get ready for the awards retreat. They pulled on their jackets, pulled back their hair, put on bucket hats, and checked their officer bars. Kagome fidgeted with her captain bars, then fidgeted with Sango's. Shippo came too close and she insisted on checking his uniform to ensure there were no buttons missing. She was uniform captain after all.

In line, the three friends chattered nervously to one another. They were all excited about being at state. Shippo was a freshman, so it was an especially exciting experience for him.

"Think Kagome, maybe next year, when we're seniors, we'll be second or third!" Sango said.

The Asuwa band stepped up beside them. "Sango, my love!"

Sango turned red and turned around. "Hello Miroku."

The black-haired, violet-eyed man hugged her. "So good to see you! I missed you my love!" Kagome's eyes widened as she saw his hand wander farther south, to Sango's backside.

"Hentai!"

"So Sango, who is this?" Kagome asked, interrupting her murderous rage with an amused tone of voice.

Sango looked back to her friend. "Kagome, this is Miroku. Miroku, Kagome."

"Sango, love of my life, will you consent to bear my children?"

Sango blushed again. "No you hentai!"

Kagome's eyes slipped past the squabbling couple and landed on two silver haired boys with pale skin. Both hand ponytails reaching to their tailbones, but one's features were rougher and more expressive than the other's.

"Kagome here was practically drooling over your soloist earlier," Sango informed Miroku, trying to change the subject from her bearing his children to something more appropriate.

"Sango!" Kagome flushed in embaressment.

"Oh really?" Miroku asked with an odd gleam in his eye.

Both boys were looking over at them now. One had an irritated look on his face while the other, the prettier one, just looked bored. However, when his eyes met Kagome's, she felt her heart skip and her breathing hitch. He suddenly looked more interested as well.

Miroku ran over and put his arm around that boy's shoulders. "Well what a coincidence! This is the honored soloist here! Kagome, meet Sesshomaru."

"The arrogant, lucky bastard," muttered his brother.

"That, little brother is you," Sesshomaru said with an almost scary calmness.

"Shut the Hell up!" Inuyasha said, straining to reach past Miroku to hit his elder brother.

"Why little brother, did you just curse in uniform? I believe that's points off your grade. And God knows you need them."

"Shut up! I'm first percussionist and you know it, so just shut up!"

"And this fine young gentleman is Inuyasha," Miroku informed an incredulous Kagome.

"I... see. Pleasure to meet you."

Sesshomaru looked back at her with a hidden interest and locked eyes with her. She felt her heart flutter yet again and saw the yokai smirk. She blushed and struggled to think of something to say that wouldn't embarrass her.

"Your solo was beautiful. It almost made me want to switch to Baritone," Kagome told him.

"Hn. Thank you. It wasn't very difficult."

"I understand. But making it sound that beautiful is."

Sesshomaru looked away. He heard her heart flutter every time he locked eyes with her and was almost afraid he'd cause her permanent damage if he kept looking. For some reason, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'd be willing to bet you win the award for best soloist."

"He did!" Miroku said cheerfully. "The band director told us this morning."

"Congratulations," Kagome said softly.

Sango watched her intently. She'd never seen Kagome act this way before, not in their seven years of friendship.

Sesshomaru nodded, but did not look at her. Kagome's heart ached briefly, until Sesshomaru spoke. "What do you play?"

Inuyasha and Miroku turned shocked eyes on one another.

Kagome smiled. "French Horn. Marching Horn in marching band, obviously."

Sesshomaru nodded and risked a glance at her. One gold eye saw her smiling at him, blue-grey eyes crinkled and the other eye had to follow.

"Kagome wants to be a professional horn player, don't you Kags?" Sango said, nudging Kagome in the ribs.

Kagome nodded. "Yup."

"Are you in All-State?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

"She's first chair too," Sango inserted.

"You must be very good. I am first chair as well."

The lines began to move, so the teens stopped talking. They were lined up in blocks by category, band, and in descending point order.

When Sesshomaru's name was called for the best soloist of 5A, Kagome stared intently at the screen, not noticing Sango's amused look.

Finally, after everything, State Marching Band Competition was over. Asuwa had gotten first and Kagome's band had stayed in fourth. They were thrilled to even get to the finals, much less place higher than fifth. Running on that high, the bands went back to their respective buses.

Kagome took off her uniform, hurriedly pulling on a pair of sweatpants over her shorts and a jacket over her band shirt to ward off the frigid November air. She got her uniform and hat under the charter bus and climbed up into it, sighing in contentment as she settled into her seat.

"Uh... Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Hiko, the freshman trumpet player that had called her name. "What's up?"

"Um... there's someone from Asuwa looking for you outside."

Kagome looked out the window and saw Sesshomaru standing away from the chaos of cold, rushed band members. She smiled and stood, hurrying off the bus, against the flow of people.

"Hi Sesshomaru."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru took his cell phone from the pocket of his shorts. "I apologize if I seem too bold, but I'd like to see you again. Perhaps as a date. May I have your number?"

Kagome blushed, seeming more like a cherry than a person. "Um... sure, I'd like that too." She took his cell phone and tapped in her number. "I'd ask for yours, but we're not allowed to have cell phones out on band trips."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Neither are we." He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and left, leaving Kagome to wallow in her shock.

Kagome got back on the bus, still in shock. Sango poked her in the back. "No PDA in uniform," Sango said in a tone too grave to be serious.

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at her.

A month later, a bouquet of flowers was delivered to Kagome's school for her. She ignored the glares of the ladies in the office and read the tag.

_I hope you enjoy the flowers, though they are not nearly as beautiful as you. Please meet me at your school gate at three this afternoon._

_-Sesshomaru_

Kagome smiled and held the flowers closer. She had talked to Sesshomaru every night after the competition. His sharp wit fascinated her as much as his musicianship had. She carried the vase back to class with her, ignoring the questions of her peers.

That afternoon, Sesshomaru escorted her to a movie, then to dinner. After eating at a sit-down restaurant, Sesshomaru escorted her to his car, holding her door open for her.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

Kagome shot him a suspicious look but did as she was told. About ten minutes later, the car stopped.

"Keep your eyes closed."

He opened her door for her and took her hand with one of his while the other covered her eyes. Kagome heard waves in the background and felt the firm asphalt give way to sand. After a minute of walking on the sand, Sesshomaru gently helped her sit.

"Open your mouth," he ordered.

Kagome obeyed. A second later she tasted chocolate.

"Bite."

Kagome again did as she was told and was greeted with a strawberry.

"You may open your eyes now."

Kagome did and saw a blanket layed out with a cooler with strawberries in it and a tub of dipping chocolate. Kagome smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just leaned toward her to kiss her, smearing the chocolate from her lips onto his.

They fed each other the strawberries, rubbed chocolate across one another's lips, and watched the sun set. When the sun was gone, Sesshomaru wrapped them in an extra blanket and they stared at the stars together.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

"Hn?"

"It might be too soon to say this, but..." she hesitated and Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her. Kagome fidgeted with the edge of the blanket, pushing her sleeves back when they got in the way. "But I think... I know... that I love you." She didn't look at him.

Sesshomaru gripped her chin so she was looking at him and kissed her. "It's not too soon."

Kagome cuddled up with him, stealing his body heat to keep warm in the cold winter night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Sesshomaru were happy together. Kagome was head over heels for him and made sure he knew it. She knew he was uncomfortable with being affectionate in public, so instead she would offer him affection in private. On Valentine's Day, she went to his house – an hour's drive away – and made him dinner and chocolate. They spent the evening in his room, curled up together, watching movies. One thing led to another and Kagome gave him her virginity. She did not regret it.

Afterwards, Sesshomaru held her closely until she had to leave. He pulled her up, still against his chest and dressed her slowly, letting his warm hands brush against her skin. He walked her down to her car and she whispered, "I love you."

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her, holding her as if he wished they would never part. She thought nothing of the fact that he did not repeat her words. He was not comfortable with obvious displays of affection.

"Good night Kagome. Call me when you get home." He opened her door for her and she slipped in.

"Good night Sesshomaru."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru in her rearview mirror as she drove away. He waited outside until she was out of sight.

When he went in, Inuyasha was in the foyer, watching him with wide eyes. "You lucky bastard," he muttered, almost reverently. They could both smell Kagome all over Sesshomaru's skin and bed.

Sesshomaru smirked and went to his room. He shut his door and went to his bed, wallowing in the scent of Kagome.

The next day, he began to shop for a present for White Day. Sesshomaru knew there was nothing he could give Kagome that was worth more than what she had given him. He wandered around the mall for hours, not finding anything that pleased him. He would, of course, take her out to dinner and buy her white chocolate. But for her love? For the gift of her virginity? There was no equal.

When he went home, he shopped around on the internet and still found nothing. Sesshomaru tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, seemingly without emotion. His door opened and the maid walked in. When she saw him, she flushed and began to back out.

"I am so sorry for disturbing you! Please excuse me!"

"Wait."

The maid faced him.

"Close the door and sit down."

She obeyed nervously.

"I… need a woman's advice."

The maid's curiosity was peaked. "Why not go to your step-mother, sir?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked toward his bed. "It is not something that I… wish my parents to know."

She nodded in perfect understanding. "The girl gave it up to you didn't she."

Sesshomaru's glance at her was slightly shocked and offended and the woman flushed. "I am so sorry! That was completely inappropriate!"

"What is your name again?" Sesshomaru asked, amused.

"It's uh, Marie, sir."

"Very well. If I wanted to give my girlfriend a gift on White Day for giving me her virginity on Valentine's Day, what would you suggest."

Marie thought. "Well… if she was important to you, you might get her a nice piece of jewelry. With your money, it had better be the real deal though." She blushed again. "Sorry, sir! That was completely inappropriate, again! I am so sorry."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You completely inappropriate comments seem to be completely intuitive as well. Please continue."

"Ahem, well, if you truly like her and it's a committed relationship on both sides, a ring might be nice. You know, like a promise ring? Maybe not with a diamond, but with a semi-precious or precious stone."

"Hmm."

Marie fidgeted, then leaned her elbows onto her knees. "So… was she your first? How was it?"

This time Sesshomaru ignored her comment.

"Haha! So she was. Ooo, I want all the juicy details…"

A month later, Sesshomaru waited in Kagome's living room for her to finish getting ready. He had arrived at her house early in order to help her pick what to wear. His Camaro was parked outside.

"Reservations are at seven," he called up the stairs.

"One second!" Kagome appeared at the top of her stairs, pulling the strap of one of her shoes over her heel. "Okay, I'm ready."

She made her way down the stairs and into his arms quickly. "So, where's my present?" Her eyes twinkled in excitement. He had told her he got her something good, but refused to give any hints.

"In the car. You may open it there."

"Yay! Bye Mama, bye Sota, bye Gramps!"

Sesshomaru escorted her to the car. A white bag, tied with a red ribbon waited on her seat. Kagome grabbed it and sat down. She pulled on her seat belt and they took off.

"Can I open it now?"

"Go ahead."

Kagome pulled off the ribbon and tore out the tissue paper. At the bottom of the bag, a small, wooden box awaited her. She opened it and gasped.

It was a ring. The band was white gold and twisted delicately around a carat princess-cut ruby and two smaller diamonds.

"Are these… are these real."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Of course."

"It's way too much Sesshomaru! Way, way too much! You can't spend that much on me! All I did was make you dinner and give you some chocolate!"

"You gave me much more than that. And I refuse to take it back. The receipt was shredded long ago. Accept it," he told her simply.

Kagome looked from him to the ring and she smiled. "Thank you." She slipped in onto her ring finger.

A week later, though, Kagome noticed a change in Sesshomaru's demeanor towards her. While he had never been outwardly affectionate, he had always gone out of his way to make her happy and spend time with her. Instead, he refused to hang out on weekends and told her he was busy when she called. He stopped holding her as much, sometimes he even ignored her words of love. But she chalked it up to stress. After all, he was a senior. He would be graduating at the beginning of June and had exams to take.

Even so, she hesitated when April came around and it was time to buy Prom tickets. She couldn't put it off though.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. They were on the phone.

"Yes?" he asked, emotionless/

"Do you… will you go to Prom with me?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "I'll think about it."

Kagome looked at the long, silky dark blue dress she had spent hours looking for. She had only bought it because it was his favorite color. "Oh. Okay, get back to me soon, okay? I need to know this week."

Sesshomaru had eventually agreed and Kagome bought their tickets. She got her hair done in an up-do and she got a French manicure. Sesshomaru showed up exactly on time in a matching vest and they went out to dinner with Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Ginta, and Inuyasha and his date from Kagome's school, Kagura.

Sesshomaru did not participate in the conversation during the meal.

At the dance, he sat at the table and guarded the girls' bags and shoes.

"Come on, Sesshomaru, please? Just one dance," Kagome pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no, Kagome," he snapped.

Kagome turned away to hide her tears and went to find her friends, leaving Sesshomaru to watch her retreating form.

Instead she danced with Inuyasha, Sango, Ginta and Miroku, since she didn't know Ayame and Kagura that well. Kagura and Ayame seemed jealous of their dates' attention being stolen until they saw that Kagome had been abandoned by her boyfriend.

At the end of the night, Sesshomaru silently drove Kagome back to her house, having not danced with her once. Kagome would glance at him from time to time, only to return her gaze back to the buildings flashing by. When they arrived at the shrine, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm to prevent her from exiting the car.

"I'm leaving."

Kagome stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"After I graduate, I'm going to London for college. I don't know when – or if – I'm coming back."

"Wh-When did you find out?"

"March."

Kagome began to cry. "Oh."

"I think it's time we end this… relationship. I will be on a separate continent. It will not work."

"I – we can make it work."

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "I don't want it to work. You're young and pretty. You'll get over it and find someone else. This little fiasco will never last though. I'm a full-blooded demon of a noble bloodline. You are an untrained miko, from a long line of shrine guardians. I should have ended this sooner."

Kagome was overcome with sorrow and anger. "So, it was just a game? It was just a "fiasco?" Did you just give this to me as a… a consolation prize? A payment for giving you my virginity?" She took off her ring.

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like? You said it was a promise ring, but obviously the promise either never existed or is being broken. So what was it like?"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Kagome studied him, but did not see what she was looking for. "I... I see. I... I guess... I shouldn't trouble you any longer then." She dropped the ring into an empty compartment in his console.

"You can keep the ring," Sesshomaru told her, staring straight ahead.

"I don't want it." Kagome opened her door and exited the car. She hesitated as she stood. "Sesshomaru... did you ever love me?"

He was silent. Kagome shut the door, her tears flowing freely as she made the long climb up the shrine steps alone. Her dark dress was stained with tears black from mascara.

Sesshomaru watched until she was out of sight. His heart, broken and bleeding pulsed at him, protesting his masochism. "Yes, Kagome," he whispered. And he drove off.

The next afternoon found Kagome crying in Sango's arms as the other girl rubbed her back and patted her stiff-with-hairspray hair.

"I really loved him Sango," Kagome sobbed brokenly.

"I know, sweetie, I know."

Sesshomaru was receiving a completely different conversation. He sat at his computer desk and tried to ignore Marie as she sat on his bed and berated him.

"You are a complete and utter moron. An imbecile. The scum of the earth, the gum on the bottom of the proverbial shoe, an utter disgrace of a yokai."

Sesshomaru growled. "You are out of line."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Mr. Gum. Go ahead. Fire me. You know I'm right, but just go ahead. Fire. Me. You went through all that damned trouble to get the girl that damn ring, and then you break up with her when you know perfectly well that she's bonkers for your and you're pretty damn fond of her too. So go ahead. Prove you're a douche bag and shoot the messenger."

At that point Sesshomaru's door burst open and Inuyasha stomped in. Marie took that as her cue to pass the "bitching baton" to Inuyasha and leave the room.

"Why the Hell would you do that to Kagome?! She's so fucking in love with you and you're just going to dump her? What the Hell kind of asshole are you?"

Sesshomaru stood and punched his brother. Inuyasha noticed too late that his full-blooded brother's eyes were red instead of their normal gold. "You have no idea of my reasoning, hanyo, so don't presume that you do."

Sesshomaru threw his brother out of his room and locked his door. His misery didn't need any company.

He left in July to move to London. He did not call Kagome.

Over the next year, Kagome pretended to be happy and tried to get over Sesshomaru. He was her first everything. Her first love, her first lover, her first boyfriend and, finally, her first heartbreak. Kagome couldn't help but feel that she was missing out on something by not being with him.

But her senior year was still fun. At State, her band got third with Inuyasha and Miroku's band still claiming first. She went on the Senior Picnic and went to Grad Night with Sango, Ayame and Ginta. Ginta and Ayame had broken up and Ayame had her eyes set on his cousin. Ginta tried to help, but Koga only had eyes for Kagome, no matter how many times she told him she was _not_ interested.

She hung out with Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha as much as possible and ended up going to Prom with Inuyasha. Occasionally, when they were alone, Kagome would ask Inuyasha, "Any word?"

He always answered "No."

Kagome got offered several scholarships for both music and academics and was even offered money to study abroad, but she opted to stay in the states and study music thereafter graduation. While in college, she began to compose, both for ensemble and solos for the French Horn. She performed in her city's Philharmonic and did gigs for a little bit of side money. Kagome's dream remained to be a Pro Horn player.

But as she tutored younger players, Kagome discovered that she had a passion for teaching. She loved the way she could literally watch her students grow in skill. So Kagome worked on her teaching degree.

During her years of undergraduate study, Kagome performed in concerts and benefits. Her name began to spread as a prodigy of the Horn and she was requested to play. Her dream became reality – she got paid for playing the instrument she loved. But Kagome fell in love with teaching, so instead making her living out of playing, when she graduated, she became the band teacher at her old middle school.

She fell in love with teaching the same way she had fallen in love with Sesshomaru. Hopelessly and irrevocably.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome yawned and looked over her schedule for what seemed like the billionth time that day. The school day would be over in three minutes. She would spend an hour after that at the school, helping some of her students practice. Then, she would go home, relax for an hour or so, grab something to eat, shower, change and leave to warm up for the benefit concert that night. This time, the concert was for the local children's hospital.

'That's tonight and the concert tomorrow is for the Veteran's fund…'

Kagome yawned again as the bell rang. Within minutes, Rin was at her office door waiting.

"Are you the only one today?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Yep! Everyone else wanted to go home and get ready so they can listen to you tonight."

"Alright then." Kagome helped the little clarinet player set up. "So what did you need help with today?"

"Um, well, I'm trying out for All-State, Higurashi-sensei. I was hoping you could listen to my audition and help me with it? And then maybe you could help me work on my solo for the concert next week."

"Sure, Rin-chan, not a problem. Why don't you go ahead and play your audition for me first. Just go through the whole thing and pretend you're doing it for real. When you're done, I'll tell you what you can improve. Start on your G concert scale. Do you have them memorized?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, good. Go ahead then."

Kagome closed her eyes and listened. She tapped her toe with the eighth grader's relatively steady tempo and remembered where she heard mistakes. When Rin was done, she opened her eyes.

"Very good Rin! Your tempo was very good and you kept it pretty steady. Now, you made a mistake on your…" Kagome thought. "Was it your F concert scale?" Rin nodded. "Okay, can you play that one for me?"

Rin fingered for a moment, then took a deep breath and played it. The mistake was gone.

"Good, good. Just practice those once or twice a day and you should be fine. You have a metronome at home right?"

"Yes, Higurashi-sensei."

"Good, it shows. So just practice them with your metronome and don't let yourself get away with any mistakes, okay? Now, do you have an extra copy of your audition piece?"

"Not with me."

"Me either. Will it make you nervous if I stand over your shoulder so I can see it?"

"Umm…"

"A little bit?"

"Yeah. Alright. I'll go make a copy of it then."

Half an hour later, Kagome helped Rin pack up. "Rin-chan, how are your lessons with Akido-san going?" Kagome asked the young clarinet player.

Rin smiled up at her. "They're great! Thank you so much for recommending him!"

"I had to, Rin-chan. You have so much talent. All you need is the proper direction and you will be an amazing musician." Kagome picked up a piece of music Rin dropped.

Rin blushed and grinned. "I want to be as good as you, Higurashi-sensei!"

Kagome laughed. "I can see you being better. I am a horn player you know. We miss notes more than we hit them."

"Not you," said a baritone voice from the doorway of the band room.

Kagome halted in place, her heart skipping a beat. The crack in it from nine years ago ached. She turned to see a fair man in a business suit standing in the doorway. His long silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Everyone misses something sometimes," Kagome told him softly. They both knew she wasn't just speaking about instruments.

Rin looked between them. "I'd better go home. I want to get ready for tonight." She finished packing her things and left, leaving the band room to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"How have you been, Sesshomaru-san?"

"Fine," he told her as he pushed off the wall. "And you?"

"Very well, thank you."

He stopped in front of her. "Whatever happened to your dream of being a professional horn player?"

"It changed. I decided that I liked teaching. I still do gigs every now and again. I do a lot of benefits and I play for the kids every day. I've had pieces that I've written published as well. What about you, what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "This and that. I have a business in Japan."

"I see. You must be very successful."

For a minute they studied one another silently. Sesshomaru's skin was even more porcelain-like than she remembered, but it looked good on him. His expression was much the same; stoic as ever. To Sesshomaru, it seemed as if the years had made Kagome even more beautiful. All remnants of "baby fat" had been shed away. Her hair was longer, reaching mid-back, instead of her shoulder blades. But it was her eyes that he craved the most. The youthful joy and naiveté had been exchanged for a content wisdom.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Various reasons. I wanted to see you."

Kagome snorted in a very unlady-like manner. "You dumped me. You used me and dumped me."

"I know I dumped you, but I never used you. Everything you felt was sincere."

"Yeah, well it sure didn't feel that way. It sure felt like I was a piece of ass that you threw a pretty piece of jewelry at as payment, then kicked to the curb. You didn't call me. You didn't ask about me. You didn't even send me a 'Happy birthday' or a 'Merry Christmas!' You dumped me! Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru reached towards her face, then stopped and let his hand drop to his side. "I told Inuyasha not to tell you when I asked about you. I wanted you to get over me."

Kagome snorted again. "Yeah, thanks a lot," she muttered. "It kind of belittled my feelings to think that I was so shallow and fickle that I could just 'get over you' like that."

"I never thought that your feelings were shallow. I didn't want your heart to get broken."

"Well it did. It broke when you broke up with me, it broke when you left, it broke when you never contacted me, it broke when you never asked about me, it basically just shattered into pixie dust and floated away on the breeze."

"Inuyasha told me when you won best soloist. He told me you went to prom with him. He told me you'd decided to teach."

Kagome looked away. "Why do you even care? It was nine years ago. It has nothing to do with the present." Kagome paused. "You know what? I don't have time for this. I need to go. I have a concert tonight that I need to get ready for. Best of luck Sesshomaru, whatever you're doing. Been nice seeing you again."

He watched her go to her office. Then he turned and went to the door. "I never answered your question, you know. The one you asked after Prom. I didn't want you to know the answer," he said when he knew she could hear. Then he left, leaving Kagome to wallow in his departure for the second time.

Soon after that, Kagome drive home and immediately called Sango.

"—and what does that even mean 'I didn't want you to know the answer'?! Does that mean he did love me? He didn't? What?! He left me! I loved him, I had sex with him and he left me. Now nine years later he shows up – without even calling – and comes to my work and doesn't even give me a reason why he's there! What the Hell!"

Sango sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. "For the thirteenth time Kagome, I have no idea. Maybe he was just in town and wanted to see how you're doing. Maybe he wants to try to start a relationship with you. Maybe he just wanted to torment you. I. Don't. Know. Anyways, don't you have a concert to get ready for? Scurry off and do that. Miroku and I are going out to dinner before the concert and I need to get dressed. The reservations are for five."

"Alright, sorry. I'll see you tonight. Have fun at dinner, okay? Love ya."

"You too. Bye."

Kagome hung up and poked at her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying. She sighed. "I'm gonna need a lot of makeup if I want to cover these…" The thought weighed heavily. So much hassle, over a stupid, stupid man. "What am I even wearing? Do I even know? The red one? No, that's tomorrow's…" Kagome mumbled to herself. She walked to her closet.

A dark blue dress that fell just above her knees hung on the top of the closet door. The sleeves were long and made of a sheer, shimmery dark fabric. The neckline was V-cut and just modest enough to catch the interest of men, but not low enough to give them a peek of anything interesting.

Kagome took off her "teacher clothes" and slipped into the satiny dress. It clung to her curves as she zipped it up and tugged it straight. Kagome looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She nodded at her reflection. She looked good.

The miko then went to her bathroom to attempt to cover up all signs of crying. Luckily, most of the redness and swelling had gone away, so Kagome satisfied herself with wearing only some eyeliner and mascara. She braided her hair in a loose plait and checked her watch. Just in time to leave.

Kagome slung the soft carrying case for her horn over her shoulder and left her townhouse with her purse and keys.

Kagome was doing the benefit with other local musicians and professionals. They warmed up backstage and chatted until it was time for the concert to start.

They were all proud to say that the concert hall was packed. Every seat was sold. There were a total of eight musicians performing, with a brass quintet in the middle. Kagome would perform in the quintet and as the last musician.

The first three performances went smoothly. Each musician played two pieces – as planned. When the time came for the quintet to take the stage, Kagome followed the trumpet player – Koga – onto the stage, along with a tuba player, a trombone player and a baritone player. She was the only female out of the five.

They played a light march-like piece, and another piece that gave each of them a small solo at some point. It went well, in Kagome's opinion, and they were well received. When they left the stage, the audience gave them thunderous applause.

Kagome listened to the final three musicians, blowing warm air into her horn quietly. When the time came for her to take the stage, Kagome took a deep breath and smiled as she walked out from the curtains. Once in the center of the stage, Kagome bowed and stepped up to the microphone to introduce herself.

She told them she was a music teacher and a composer and would, in fact, be performing one of her own compositions for them. She smiled again and looked into the audience. She froze. Her eyes had connected with a pair of golden ones. After half a second of being in a stupor, she snapped out of it and took a deep breath.

Kagome took two steps back from the microphone and began to play, remaining on her feet. Her tone was rich and full; warm and dark as her band directors throughout her schooling had told her. She breathed deeply and there were no cracks, no off-pitches, just beautiful French-Horn sound.

Her original piece was the one that would close the concert. After the final notes of the first song, Kagome stepped back up to the microphone and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the last piece of tonight's concert is an original piece, written by me. The title is 'December Beach Overture.'" Kagome met Sesshomaru's eyes briefly before she closed hers.

Sesshomaru was unable to take his eyes off of Kagome. Dressed in the dark blue that he loved only because it made her blue-grey eyes stand out, he thought she looked like an angel. Her shining silver horn, with stars on the bell only increased the effect. And the sounds she made were fit for the gods. He had come to get her back, but she had just reduced him to a whimpering, subservient puppy on the floor.

When she finished there was a brief, stunned silence from the crowd. Then, everyone erupted. As all the musicians entered the stage, whistles were heard, cutting through the thunderous clapping. They all bowed together, Kagome on the end, holding her horn tucked under one arm.

The trumpet player, Koga, stepped up to the microphone once the clapping had died down a bit. "Thank you for coming to this concert tonight. All proceeds from ticket purchases go to the children's hospital. Further donations can be made through the box in the lobby or by going online to the website on the back of your programs. Once again, thank you for coming and have a great night!"

Backstage, Kagome put her horn away. As she zipped the case, Koga came up beside her.

"Hey babe, how'd you like to get a drink with me?"

"Stop calling me 'babe,' Koga. I've told you a million times; I'm not interested in you that way."

He was the typical arrogant trumpet player. Blue eyes shining, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't be that way. We should go out and celebrate a job well done."

"No Koga."

"But –"

"I believe she said no. You'd be wise to listen to her," said a firm, deep voice.

Kagome's heart fluttered predictably.

"Yea? And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Just go Koga. Please," Kagome said, tired. "I can't deal with this right now."

Koga huffed. "Fine. See you later."

Sesshomaru and Kagome were alone again. "Nice of you to come," she told him wryly. "How'd you even get back here?"

"I brought these for you," he told her, giving her a bouquet. It was the same as the first one he'd given her, nine years ago. Kagome noticed he didn't answer her other question.

"They're beautiful, but why are you here Sesshomaru? I don't get it. You told me you didn't want me, but now you're practically stalking me. Are you just here as an old friend? Or do you expect me to drop everything and rush into your arms like I would have seven, eight, nine years ago? What do you want from me?"

Sesshomaru was silent as he studied her. Before he could say anything, Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"I just can't deal with this right now. I'm too tired. Maybe some other time, but not now. When you can answer me without hesitation, come find me again. You know where I'll be. Thank you for the flowers."

Kagome grabbed her horn and left, leaving Sesshomaru to stare after her.

Thirty minutes later, Kagome unlocked her apartment, juggling the bouquet and her horn case as it slipped from her shoulder. She kicked the door shut and set her case and the flowers down before she locked her door behind her. She turned on her lights and looked at the bouquet. It had a large envelope sticking out of it. Sighing (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately – she decided she would blame it on Sesshomaru), she pulled the envelope out and opened it. Inside was a CD and a slip of paper. The CD had no writing on it, so she looked at the paper.

_Remember how you felt and you'll know how I feel._

_-Sesshomaru_

Kagome stared at the cryptic message. "Damn you, Sesshomaru. Why can't you just say stuff, why do you have to be all 'I'm a mysterious yokai!' I need a freaking translation to understand you!"

Despite her frustration, she slipped the disk into her stereo.

The first thing she heard was her name whispered. She rolled her eyes at the sentimentalism of the whisper. Then, a rich baritone sound flooded the stereo.

Kagome knew it was Sesshomaru playing, knew it to the depths of her soul. And as he played, she recognized the music and her eyes filled with tears. Her hand over her mouth, she began to talk to herself. "Oh God... His solo..."

By the end, her head was in her hands and she was crying freely. But Sesshomaru's voice came through the speakers.

_"If you still feel the same, open your door. If you don't, just turn off your lights and don't open your door until morning."_

Kagome wiped away her tears and stood. Of course she still felt that way! She had never stopped feeling that way. But did she trust him? Did she trust that he would remain strong in his feelings? He had never said, 'I love you,' when they were dating before. Could what he had just told her be truth? Or was his silence nine years ago truth? Her eyes flickered from the light switch to the door. Finally she made her decision.

She unlocked the door and opened it. Sesshomaru waited on the other side.

"Do you understand now?" he asked.

"Yes. You love me."

"I'm in awe of you. You take my breath away. You can melt me and my heart. I will always love you." He reached for her and she stepped backwards.

"Uh uh. Just because I love you doesn't mean you automatically get me back. Why the Hell didn't you do this earlier, huh? It's been nine years. You couldn't have called or apologized or emailed me or something?" She realized that tears were slipping down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she was crying. The salty drops were wiped away angrily.

Sesshomaru stepped into her townhouse and closed the door behind him.

"And how did you know where I live? Have you been stalking me?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, knowing her anger was a defense mechanism against other feelings. "The hanyo knows where you live. I got the address from him."

Kagome was still crying, but she vowed to herself that she would get Inuyasha for sic-ing Sesshomaru on her without any warning. "That doesn't explain why you couldn't do this earlier!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I went to college, remember. And then I started a business. I didn't get a chance to come back. In addition, I wanted to give myself time to get over you."

Sesshomaru reached out and crushed Kagome to his chest. She struggled a bit before settling down and sniffling. "Why'd you even break up with me then, if you loved me? Why would you tell me you didn't want it to work out?"

The taiyoukai stroked her hair and thought about what he wanted to say. "It was... foolish to leave Japan. But I was right about us being different. It would have been better if you'd chosen someone else. I wanted you to find someone that was better for you. Someone who had the ability to express how he felt. I've... never been good with emotions. You deserve someone who will tell you how much he loves you every morning when you wake and every evening when you go to sleep." For a moment, Sesshomaru seemed lost in his thoughts.

Kagome punched the tall man's chest. "That wasn't what mattered to me, you idiot." Sesshomaru looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. "Verbal reassurance is nice, but the things you did were just as good. Your actions meant more, because I understood that you had trouble expressing yourself."

Sesshomaru smirked and turned them around, pushing until her back was against the door. Then he kissed her. One hand crept down to grab her butt while the other slipped under her skirt, up her thigh. He pulled her leg up and held it against her hip. "One night of your body being purely mine was not enough Kagome."

For some reason, the young woman was reminded of her friends' teasing on the night they had met.

She giggled and shoved him away from her. For a moment, he looked a little hurt. His expression changed when reached back for the zipper on her back and slipped the dress from her shoulders. It fell in a liquid-like pool around her feet.

"No PDA in uniform," she muttered, smiling.

Sesshomaru drank in her form. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome proceeded to divest him of his clothes.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

BLAH! It took me three or four days to re-do this story. I wasn't planning on doing it until after KnD was done, but I couldn't resist.

I like this story for a lot of reasons, but the first time I wrote it and posted it, I felt rushed. And it showed. Someone even commented on how it felt rushed, so I promised them and myself that I would re-do it, make it good

And there was the end product.

If you have any suggestions, comments, etc. just review. I'm a review whore. I keep all the reviews I ever get in a special folder to boost my ego while writing. lol


End file.
